unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
WaWaFries
WaWaFries is a french fry pack that is very, very, very, very, evil. He is nearly omnipotent and can blow up planets. Just like WaFries, he can revive people and make them respawnable AND almost Undefeatable. He's respawnable, but not almost undefeatable, so he is still very hard to kill off. He programmed WaWaFries (computer virus), which can infect anything that has a monitor. When something gets infected, whatever is on the monitor will be replaced by a WaWaFries picture. He has a pitch-black aura, so whenever he's around, everything around him will appear dark if seen through the aura. He is also friends with Chuck Norriseegee and WeeMalSheeGas, who are just as evil. He is a warden of the Wajail. He can fuse with Chuck Norriseegee, N.S.M.R.C.U.D.S.K.M.C.M.D.P.U.S.D.D.E.N.M.V.9001.D.T.S.E.H., Discord, and WeeMalSheeGas to create the dreaded DarthNorrisgee, which has all of the powers of the guys which fuse into it, and can also transform to liquid, walk on ceilings, crawl on walls like Spider-Man, play Hammer Zone at high volume, and fly. History He was made when Wario threw WaFries into the Wa-Machine. Out came WaWaFries, who immediately ran off to find someone smarter than Wario. However, WaBilly Mays found WaFries and brainwashed him, turning him into the monster he is today. Later, Chuck Norriseegee killed WaWaFries by using the Chuck Norriseegee Stare. It took him exactly 1,337 times longer than normal to respawn. Category:Guys Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Evil Category:SHUPA EVIL!!!!1 Category:Villains Category:Freaks Category:Complete Freaks Category:Jerks Category:Complete Jerks Category:Freaky Jerks Category:Idiots Category:Complete Idiots Category:Freaky Idiots Category:Maniacs Category:Complete Maniacs Category:Freaky Maniacs Category:Monsters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Freaky Monsters Category:Complete COMPLETE Monsters Category:Losers Category:Complete Losers Category:Complete COMPLETE Losers Category:Cannibals Category:Complete Cannibals Category:Lewd Category:Carnivores Category:Herbivores Category:Omnivores Category:Sexualy Deadly Category:Sexually Creepy Category:Sexually Offensive Category:Dangerous Food Category:Weirdos Category:Complete Weirdos Category:Sexually Weird Category:Oddballs Category:Complete Oddballs Category:Freaky Weirdos Category:Freaky Oddballs Category:Hazards Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:Wa-guys Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Things that Chuck Norris Hates Category:Things that are definitely out to get you Category:Things that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Things that make Baby Jesus cry Category:Things that make WaWaWaWaWaTinky-Winky angry Category:Complete Hazards Category:Unsafe for kids Category:NOT 4 KIDS!!! Category:Unsafe for adults Category:NOT 4 ADULTS!!! Category:Magical beings Category:Forms of Fries Category:Objects Category:Deadly Category:SUPER deadly Category:Powerful Category:Pages that are going to be shoopdawhooped within a few seconds Category:Pages that got invaded by hetards Category:WaWa-guys Category:Rulers Category:Completely Evil Category:Complete COMPLETE Freaks Category:Complete COMPLETE Jerks Category:Pages that are going to be roundhouse kicked by Chuck Norris to heaven Category:Scary Category:Creepy Things Category:Creeps Category:Complete Creeps Category:Complete COMPLETE Creeps Category:Morons Category:Complete Morons Category:Computer Viruses Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Nightmares Category:Complete Nightmares Category:Complete COMPLETE Nightmares Category:A bunch of random spam Category:Guys that will make you wanna pee Category:Freaky Losers Category:Freaky Cannibals Category:Freaky Creeps Category:Creepy Freaks Category:Creepy Jerks Category:Creepy Losers Category:Creepy Monsters Category:Creepy Maniacs Category:Creepy Cannibals Category:Complete Complete COMPLETE Losers Category:Complete Complete COMPLETE Monsters Category:Killers Category:Complete Killers Category:Complete COMPLETE Killers Category:Freaky Killers Category:Berserkers Category:Complete Berserkers Category:Freaky Berserkers Category:Creepy Berserkers Category:Fricks Category:Complete Fricks Category:Complete COMPLETE Fricks Category:Fricky Jerks Category:Fricky Losers Category:Fricky Maniacs Category:Fricky Monsters Category:Fricky Creeps Category:Fricky Cannibals Category:Fricky Berserkers Category:True Losers Category:True Monsters Category:True Freaks Category:True Jerks Category:True Creeps Category:Brutal Losers Category:Robbers Category:Guys who own a prison Category:Fast people Category:Complete COMPLETE Morons Category:The most evil guys ever that you have to go to the bathroom so bad and pee Category:Super Scary Category:Super SUPER Scary Category:Things that make WaWaSnowball super angry Category:Things that make Tiger Tail angry Category:Warriors Category:Bombers Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Things that make WaPo angry Category:Threats Category:Terminators Category:Cloners Category:Guys that use Fear Toxin Category:Guys that slither across ceilings Category:People who can fly Category:Extremely unsafe for kids and adults ever Category:Guys that you will must run away from Category:Pages that are going to be punched and kicked and eaten and slapped and many many more that it will break Category:Gods Category:Complete Complete Complete COMPLETE Losers Category:Biggest Losers Ever Category:Pages that are going to be punched and kicked and eaten and slapped and zapped and burned and thrown away tons of times that it will break and die in just a few seconds Category:True TRUE Losers Category:True TRUE Monsters Category:True TRUE Freaks Category:True TRUE Jerks Category:Trolls Category:SUPER Dangerous Food Category:The truly most evil guys ever in this land that you have to go to the bathroom so SO bad and pee AND poopoo Category:Complete Trolls Category:Complete COMPLETE Trolls Category:Characters involved with The Final Boss of the Internet Category:Annoying Guys Category:Stupid things Category:True Hazards Category:Truly Annoying Guys Category:Truly Stupid things Category:Pages that are going to be punched and kicked and eaten and slapped and zapped and burned and thrown away and smacked at a wall and bombed and shot and killed 90000000 times that it will be broken Category:Complete Complete COMPLETE Cannibals Category:True Idiots Category:True Berserkers Category:Pages with WAAAAAYYYY too many categories Category:Dead guys Category:Gross Food Category:Complete COMPLETE Idiots Category:Category:Pages with a truly INSANE amount of categories